five_night_at_freddyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
The Bite of '87
The Bite of '87 (ang. Ugryzienie '87) - jak sama nazwa wskazuje, chodzi o incydent, który wydarzył się 13/14 listopada 1987 roku. Właśnie wtedy jeden z animatroników ugryzł kogoś w głowę na tyle mocno, że jego ofiara straciła płat czołowy. Wspomina o tym Phone Guy "... Kiedyś mogli chodzić również za dnia. Ale wtedy wydarzyło się Ugryzienie w 87". Incydent kosztował restaurację utratę swojej reputacji. Druga część gry sugeruje, że atak miał miejsce po szóstej nocy (gdzie Jeremy Fitzgerald dostał wiadomość z informacją o przeniesieniu go na dzienną zmianę). Po tym incydencie tryb spokojnej wędrówki animatroników został ograniczony tylko do nocy. Podejrzani * Gdy dowiedziano się o The Bite of '87, głównym podejrzanym był Foxy - jego Piracka Zatoka była zamknięta (napis przed nią: "Sorry! Out of order" (ang. Przepraszamy! Nieczynne), a on sam najbardziej był zniszczony. Ponadto najbardziej ucierpiała jego szczęka, pełna ostrych kłów, które z łatwością przebiłyby skórę czy kość. * Następnym podejrzanym był Freddy we własnej osobie. Można było zauważyć odciski rąk na jego twarzy, a nawet kroplę krwi. Poza tym we Wschodnim Korytarzu na kartce z zasadami 6. z nich brzmi "Don't Touch Freddy" (ang. Nie dotykać Freddy'ego). *Niektórzy myślą że to Springtrap mógł spowodować The Bite of 87 powodem jest to że jest animatronikiem wycofanym i najbardziej zaniedbanym. Prawdopodobnie Phone Guy znał sprawcę lub widział The Bite of 87 ponieważ w pierwszej nocy mówił ,,t-to niesamowite , że człowiek może żyć bez płatu czołowego" Główni podejrzani * Foxy - dowodami na to są: w pierwszej części Piracka Zatoka jest nieczynna, a także jego jumpscare we Five Nights at Freddy's 2. Kolejnym dowodem jest to, że jego szczęka w Five Nights At Freddy's jest uszkodzona a jego zęby wystarczająco ostre by przebić płat czołowy. * Freddy - na jego głowie znajdują się odciski dłoni, a jego jumpscare we Five Nights at Freddy's 2 pokazuje sprawność jego szczęki. W pierwszej części w regulaminie jest napisane "Nie dotykać Freddiego" * Mangle - mogła znienawidzić ludzi, za to że ją rozbierali i (nieumiejętnie) składali. Jej jumpscare we Five Nights at Freddy's 2 celuje w płat czołowy. Poza tym w gazecie po 6 nocy dowiadujemy się, że nowe ( toyowe ) animatroniki poszły na kasację. * Lecz są to jedynie domysły, a zagadka The Bite Of 87 nadal nie została rozwiązana, prawdopodobnie zostanie ona rozwiązana w czwartej odsłonie gry. Potwierdzają to napisy "Was It Me?" Lub "Or Me?" które być może odnoszą się do tego zajścia. Ciekawostki * Jeśli atak przydarzył się po nocy szóstej z drugiej gry to zdarzenie mogło mieć miejsce 13 lub 14 Października 1987 (Jeremy dostał wypłatę 13.) ** 13 Października w roku 1987 był Piątkiem 13, który uważany jest za dzień pechowy. * Ofiarą mógł być Jeremy Fitzgerald. Podczas nocy czwartej (w Five Nights at Freddy's 2) dostał wiadomość o tym, że Animatroniki zaczęły zachowywać się nienormalnie w stosunku do dorosłych, lecz całkowicie normalnie w stosunku do dzieci. Podczas nocy szóstej dostał informację o tym, że ma być na dziennej zmianie podczas ostatniego zdarzenia w restauracji: przyjęcia urodzinowego. Phone Guy mówi Jeremiemu, żeby trzymał się blisko animatroników by upewnić się, że nikogo nie skrzywdzą. * W pierwszej grze Phone Guy informuje nas o incydencie w pierwszej części, lecz w drugiej nie wspomina nic o ataku, co potwierdza to, że 2 część jest Prequelem * Niektórzy fani sądzą, że krzyk słyszany podczas ataku może być krzykiem ofiary zdarzenia lub któregoś dziecka z Incydentu z Zaginionymi Dziećmi. Popierają to pełnym dźwiękiem krzyku, który przypomina zmodyfikowany krzyk dziecka. * Jest teoria ze ofiarą jest dziewczynka która była tego dnia na przyjęciu. Potwierdzeniem jest śmiech Freddy'ego który po przyspieszeniu jest śmiechem dziewczynki Kategoria:Fabuła Kategoria:Fnaf Kategoria:Fnaf 2 Kategoria:Gra Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:The bite of '87